the_super_smash_bros_cffandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda
Zelda returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4 in Super Smash Bros. Universe as a representative of The Legend of Zelda. Trophy Description Zelda United States and Canada This is the namesake of the Legend of Zelda games. Her appearance may change, but she always plays an important role. In Smash Bros., she's quick on the draw when it comes to magic, though a bit slow when moving. She has a new move that summons a Phantom to her aid. : The Legend of Zelda (08/1987) : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (11/2006) PAL Territories This is the Zelda they're talking about in the titles of all the Legend of Zelda games. Though her appearance can change from game to game, her importance in the story usually doesn't. In this game, she's a bit slow, but her impressive magic skills make up for it. Power up her brand new special, Phantom Slash, by holding down the button. : The Legend of Zelda (08/1987) : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (11/2006) Zelda (Alt.) United States and Canada Zelda's forward air attack, Lightning Kick, is a valiant kick with a magically charged tip. Striking with just the glowing spot will deal heavy damage and launch your opponent. Din's Fire, her explosive side special, can be guided up and down and has a greater blast if the button is held. : The Legend of Zelda (08/1987) : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (11/2006) PAL Territories Zelda's forward air attack, Lightning Kick, is a single-footed, electrically charged strike. Hit your opponent with just the glowing spot to deal heavy damage and launch them. Her Din's Fire side special can be guided up and down, and makes a bigger blast the longer you hold the button. It'll explode as soon as you let go. : The Legend of Zelda (08/1987) : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (11/2006) Statistics Alternate Colors Attacks Smash Attacks Basic Attacks Air Attacks Special Attacks Final Smash Strategy Recovery Taunts *'Up Taunt': Zelda raises her arm high above her head as her hand glows with magic. *'Side Taunt': Zelda turns towards the screen and conjures a small flame above her torso. *'Down Taunt': Zelda smiles and waves at the opponent. Battle Entrance *Zelda teleports onstage, her hands glowing with magic, as sparkles rise up from the ground around her. Idle Animations *'Animation 1': Zelda brushes the back of her hair. *'Animation 2': Zelda grabs her left arm and examines her surroundings. *'Animation 3': Zelda places one hand on her elbow and the other hand on her neck. She then puts the hand down and taps her arm with one finger. Cheer *"Zel-da!" Victory Victory Fanfare When Zelda wins a match in Super Smash Bros. Universe, the fanfare that plays is a flourished remix of that which is used when Link obtains a Triforce Piece in The Legend of Zelda. Victory Poses *'Pose 1': Zelda clasps her hands together as they start to glow with magic. She then turns her head and looks skyward. *'Pose 2': Zelda grabs one arm and turns her head to the left. She then looks directly at the camera. *'Pose 3': Zelda faces the screen and conjures a small flame above her torso. In Competitive Play In Event Matches Single Player Events Co-Op Events In Story Mode Collectibles Trophies Stickers Trivia Category:Trophies (SSB5) Category:Characters (SSB5) Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Zelda (SSB5)